Stay With Me
by VA-Parky
Summary: A peek into one of Padme and Anakin’s all too rare mornings together . FLUFFY ONESHOT.


**Summary: **_A peek into one of Padme and Anakin's all-too-rare mornings together . FLUFFY ONE-SHOT!_

**Disclaimer: **_I have no affiliation with Star Wars and am not making a cent, trust me!_

**Author's Note: **_This is a little romantic one-shot, inspired by Josh Gracin's song, "Brass Bed (Stay with Me)." Can you believe it? Fluff from VA-Parky?_

_I plan to get started on the sequel to Dancing with the Star Wars and Racing Through the Stars soon, I promise. I just have a couple vignettes that are demanding to be written first. Hope you enjoy! _

_**00000**_

**NABOO - LAKE RETREAT, BEFORE DAYBREAK**

Padme gradually opened her eyes and frowned as she realized she had slept through a couple of the rare hours she had with her husband. She relaxed slightly as she took in the darkness of the room – daylight was still several long moments away, at least.

Casting her eyes to the side, she saw Anakin watching her with a smile on his face.

"Hello there," she whispered, kissing him deeply. "Oh Ani, I'm so glad you're here."

"I can't imagine a more beautiful sight to wake up to," he replied softly.

"Yes, your face is quite handsome," she teased.

He laughed as he realized she had purposely misinterpreted his statement. Taking her into his arms, he rolled her onto her back, pinning her slight body beneath him gently. Their eyes met and held, communicating so much in a single moment.

"You are everything to me." His voice was steady, but quiet. "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life."

Her hand trailed a familiar path through his unruly hair and caressed his neck lovingly. Not wanting their time together to be spoiled with regrets, she attempted to lighten the mood.

"Well, I hope you can find a way to do without me for at least a little while," she quipped.

"Oh yes, that blasted briefing with Senator Organa on the war's progress is scheduled for this morning, isn't it?" He scraped a hand over his face, disappointed.

"Now, Ani, you must know that the work of the Republic never stops - not even for a Senator's secret rendezvous with her Jedi husband." Her fingers curled in his hair mischievously.

He grimaced as he thought of the long, tedious meetings she had to endure day in and day out. Her eyes sparkled as she watched him try to conceal his obvious distaste for her profession.

"Well, I'm sure you will solve all the Galaxy's problems in just a few short minutes," he managed, his grin piercing her heart with its brilliance.

"Yes, that is the primary objective, of course," she said, playing along. "I only hope I can choose something to wear that reflects the magnitude of such a momentous occasion."

Laughing quietly, she slipped free of his grasp and snagged her robe from its precarious position on the top of the lamp. She blushed vividly, remembering how it got there. Clearing her throat, she shoved her arms into the sleeves and tied the sash tightly, scooting her feet into a luxurious pair of slippers.

"Why Senator, I do believe your choice in attire will raise quite a scandal," Anakin commented mildly. His statement was accompanied by a wicked smirk which lent a seductive gleam to his eyes.

Swatting him gently, Padme lowered herself to the bed and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Whispering softly, she said, "I wish we could start every morning like this."

There was a moment of silence as Anakin studied her solemnly. His mechanical hand clenched the sheets tightly as he fought a spasm of sorrow. _They were missing out on so much. _Even the limited time they did have together was disrupted by duty more often than not - Organa's briefing was just one in a long line of standing obligations.

Swallowing deeply, he simply replied, "Me too, my love."

Fighting back tears, she asked, "When are they expecting you at the Jedi Temple?"

"In three days."

"Will I be able to see you before your next mission?" She tensed even as the words left her mouth, already fearing his answer.

"I'm not sure. It will depend on the Council's orders." There was a pause before he continued, "If I can come to you, Padme, I will. I promise you." His words were fervent, crashing into each other as if fighting to make themselves known. "Whenever there is a chance to get to you, no matter how brief the time might be - I will do it."

"I know, Ani. I know," she soothed. She breathed deeply as she felt him relax against her. Gently, she took his hands in her own and smiled at him. "I should do something towards making myself presentable."

"I think you look perfect," he promised.

"I believe you might be slightly biased, my dear husband." Padme began to move towards her closet, when she felt a gentle hand on her arm. Turning, she met Anakin's vividly blue eyes.

"Skip the briefing," he stated passionately.

"Ani, I-" she began.

"It's too cold out there. How could you want to leave the warmth of these blankets?" Playfully, he tossed the plush comforter over her head. Exasperated, she pulled it off, the movement causing soft tendrils of hair to hang haphazardly in front of her eyes. She brushed them back quickly.

"It's the beginning of the Nubian warm months!" she sputtered. "The weather is beautiful. You are froman overly heated planet, that's all-" _What in the world had gotten into him?_

"It might rain," he interrupted with a careless wave of his hand. "And that could ruin one of your beautiful gowns. It would be much better if you stayed here. With me."

"My office is downstairs. I don't even have to leave the house."

"It's far too early in the morning. You need your rest," he insisted, the corners of his mouth twitching as he noticed her bewilderment.

"I'm already awake." She gestured wildly, confusion causing her to blink rapidly. She shook her head, trying to make sense of the rapid firing of excuses. "Besides, I am a morning person, so this early hour serves me well."

"It's not a good idea to have a meeting in the middle of the week. The holographic transmissions almost always have problems," he interjected, matter-of-fact.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" she wondered, aghast. "Ani-"

The deadly truth behind his next words caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Skip the briefing, Padme. I can bring you up to speed on the war's progress," he said. Catching sight of her pained expression, he brought a finger to her lips before pleading, "Stay here with me, just this once. Please. Let's simply be husband and wife, like countless others throughout the Galaxy."

At her nod, his lips met hers in a searing kiss and she fell back to the bed gratefully. After a few long moments, she pulled away slightly, meeting his questioning gaze with a devilish smile of her own.

"Ani?"

"Yes, angel?"

"I thought you should know-

I cancelled the briefing yesterday."

**-FIN-**


End file.
